<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet As Sugar by ZigZagSpecialist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112678">Sweet As Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSpecialist/pseuds/ZigZagSpecialist'>ZigZagSpecialist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSpecialist/pseuds/ZigZagSpecialist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Boy and his secret beau meet up for a first time.<br/>(A rewrite, unfinished right now, but soon to be added on)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet As Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaron!” The butterflies in his stomach squirmed and fluttered. Even in the darkness, he could tell who it was even before she divebombed onto his back. He stumbled forward for a moment, catching himself as he felt her tiny hands catch his thick flannel and swing around his waist. She was a blur of bubbly giggles and shimmering silver fur as she crawled around his body under his arms. “Anna!” he laughed and half sighed in relief, happy she was able to actually show and half inhale due to the sudden rush of adrenaline. Instinct was a hell of a thing when your girlfriend could see in the dark better than you could. But even he could smell the scent of a girl, feeling her incredibly strong tail wrap around his waist and blinding him with her fur as she buried her nose into his neck. He twitched and leaned in, feeling her whiskers brush and tickle his skin as she panted and chirped happily taking in his scent. Aaron made sure to keep his soaps and shampoos as ‘neutral/natural’ as possible. It seemed to be paying off as she was practically burying her face into his shirt. Anna finally pulled away with a dreamy look in her eyes and a huge dopey smile on her face. Aaron could feel her practically vibrating with excitement as he wrapped his arms around her small frame as she buried her face into his jacket again and took some more nuzzling sniffs, squeaking happily. Her enthusiasm was infectious, his body felt like it was almost electrified and he couldn’t stop smiling. </p><p>Excitement...and a bit of anxiety as they had been planning this for nearly a month, at least over two weeks since Anna made her decision. Tonight was the night, just the two of them alone all night. Right at the start of her heat. Aaron had been dating Anna, at least secretly, for a long time and their friendship went even further back. He knew her cycle so well he had bought her pads and tampons before her period once. A move which she later admitted made her swoon and she would’ve jumped his bones there, if she hadn’t then been doubled over by mother nature. Well that and her overbearing, overprotective father and brothers. Aaron’s mother rarely had a care where he went, so getting his truck out to the old cornfield hadn’t been the issue. It was getting away from Anna’s family and their prying noses. </p><p>“I’m..i’m so nervous! An-and excited!” The sugar glider squeaked, nose twitching as she managed to pull herself away for a long enough moment to look at Aaron in the eyes. Aaron felt his spine stiffen as her bare hand-feet gripped his waist then slowly slide into his jacket around to slip into the back pockets of his jeans. “Sso is I..i mean, ahg..uhm, y-yeah” Aaron sputtered, already bright red as his breath came in hard long pulls. He slid his hands under her firm butt and held her there for a long moment with Anna’s arms slipping around his shoulders as she laughed. Just another perk of a small girlfriend, she weighed almost nothing to Aaron’s country-made toned muscle. </p><p>Anna giggled for another moment before putting her hands on Aaron’s shoulders and pushing off effortlessly to drop to the warm dirt. Her tail lasso’ed around his wrist and squeezed possessively, which made his heart jump. The absolutely smoldering look she gave over her shoulder however as she started slowly walking back to the truck with Aaron in tow made him so hard it hurt. He had to calm down, taking big gulps of air as he tried to calmly exhale, stroking her tail with his fingers. The moonlight sheened off her fur, she seemed enraptured for a moment before looking back at Aaron and rushing back obviously deciding her tail wasn’t enough and sliding her smaller hand into his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly. Her voice reached his ears as they paused for a moment “It’s gorgeous ain’t it?” she breathed, watching the huge silver moon rise slowly over the small pond before them. Aaron shrugged and sucked in air through his teeth “Moon comes every night, Pond is still there next day, Ain’t nothing more special than my girl” he lifted her hand and softly kissed her knuckles. Anna’s face was a swirl of emotions, from confused to upset, then wide-eyed and frozen in the moment. As he kissed her hand, he swore he saw her fur ruffled as a shiver ran through her. What he didn’t see was her clenching her thighs so hard her knees shook. Anna recovered and she took a deep breath before shoving him backwards. “G-get in the truck you shit!” she almost yelled it at him. Aaron opened his mouth to say something else but when she pointed to the cab, he obediently rushed and climbed into the driver side. Anna clung to the back of the truck bed for a moment and whimpered, gasping for air. “You big dumb..” she mumbled, groaning for another moment before slowly, carefully stepping to the passenger’s side and sliding onto the seat. Aaron nervously gripped the wheel and swallowed, did he do something wrong? He was just trying to be funny, kinda sappy like those movies. </p><p>When she almost slammed into his side, almost burying herself into him, he quickly got the message. The anxiety was obvious from her fidgeting, well, more fidgeting than usual. Anna was a ball of energy even when not wound up. She wouldn’t stop moving, squirming into him. Her tail curled behind him and over his shoulder as she clung to his arm, softly stroking it through his jacket. They both sat there, coming down slowly and silently contemplating what they were about to do. Aaron felt like he was going to explode any moment, but when he looked at Anna, his nerves fell away. Even as nervous as he was, she made it bearable. He watched her tail curl and uncurl and twitch wildly, her fur almost standing on end. Aaron wiggled and carefully took off his jacket, laying it across the seat before putting his arm around her, softly stroking her head. Anna’s small ears swiveled and twitched around his fingers as she sighed in relief, as if waiting for him to touch her. Her tail slid down to his arm and curled tightly around it before she took a long preparing breath. </p><p>“You’re still gonna like me after this right? You ain’t gonna leave?” She whispered, eyes shimmering with worry, her voice wavered softly. Aaron almost seemed insulted by the prospect, scoffing before leaning down to kiss her head. </p><p>“I ain’t no chump, nothing would keep me from you” Aaron breathed into her fur, nuzzling and kissing her head again. Anna gripped his arm and her hand gripped his thigh as she finally pried her eyes away from the radio in the dashboard to his face. </p><p>“Promise me?” she spoke, barely more than a whisper. Aaron could feel her breath on his face. </p><p>“I think--MMMPH” </p><p>He barely had time to nod and open his mouth to say something smart before she engulfed his mouth with hers. His open mouth, a prime target for her dexterous tongue. A lot of tongue. Aaron slightly smiled and shivered at remembering all the “practice” they did while “studying” at his house together. Now it was really paying off. </p><p>Anna pressed herself against him, Aaron’s heightened senses catching a burning heat pressed into his thigh. A heat that quickly became a dampness. Anna’s paws gripped his shirt tightly as she moaned softly into his mouth. Aaron tried to keep up with her frantic tongue, she was still...messy, but by this point that was almost as much of a turn on as she was. Anna gripped his shirt with her paws, squeezing before having to physically force herself away for air. Aaron gasped and coughed a little, wiping his mouth and giggling stupidly. As they both sat there panting, Aarons’s ears couldn’t stand the lack of sound. He leaned over and started fiddling with the radio to calm his nerves. Anna watches, then slides under his arm and cuddles in close, deeply breathing in his scent. Aaron is almost twitching as every cell in his body is vigilantly aware of her and her warmth as he tries to silently will the radio to produce something not un-sexy for background noise. </p><p>After a long moment and more radio finagling, Aaron settled on a softer station. He settled back into his seat and cleared his throat, blushing in the dim glow of the dashboard lights. Anna let out a heady sigh into his ear and lightly nipped on his earlobe “I think...i’m ready” she breathed, hand sliding up his thigh. Aaron took in a sharp breath, running his fingers through his hair and nodded. </p><p>What followed was a tangle of limbs and tail as Aaron tried to turn towards her on the seat, Anna tugged him forward trying to crawl under his arm. </p><p>“Ouch, hang-on...wait..” Anna huffed.</p><p>“Anna, what are we doin? OOP, c-careful where you’re step--phhb!” Aaron sputtered as her tail smacked him across the face. </p><p>HONK</p><p>Both jumped and yelped as Anna’s butt and tail smacked against the steering wheel, setting off the horn. Aaron let out a short laugh and grabbed his smaller lover, scooting over to be more in the middle of the large bench seat they were settled on. Anna shook her head and took a deep breath before crawling over Aaron’s legs and straddling his waist.</p><p>He let out a soft grunt and bit his lip without realizing, feeling her weight pressing against him in all the right places. Even with her lighter frame, his body still recognized the press and heat of a woman. Not to mention the hard press slid her already damp crotch into his hard bulge and get the blood flowing fiercely in that direction! He panted and laughed softly, feeling her twitching grinding against him “A little worked up are we?” he teased. </p><p>Anna glared and poked a finger into his chest, her tail lashing back and forth until it coiled tightly around his left calf. “You, shut up..” she growled with a husk in her voice that almost broke with a shudder. She followed this determination up with a barrage of frantic, passionate kisses that Aaron tried to keep up with in his own clumsy way. But he was usually slower compared to her. Anna’s claws dug into Aaron’s shirt as she got hotter, now rhythmically grinding against his bulge and thigh as she nipped his lip playfully before moving down his neck and shoulders with nips and licking. Aaron winced and twitched a few times as she nipped a bit too hard in some places but he stiffened and groaned softly as she moved to grind on his thigh, using one of her gripping feet to squeeze and fondle his crotch. She perfectly angled his hard cock in his pants to slide down his pant leg, letting her grind along the shaft. Aaron grabbed her hips and started slowly rocking back and forth against her, quickly finding her rhythm. </p><p>Neither one realized what her frantic hands were doing to his shirt until it caught on her claws. </p><p>Anna jumped and looked down, gasping, looking back up at Aaron with wide eyes. </p><p>“Oh Fuck! Aaron! I’m sorry! I-i didn’t..” she babbled, her ears turning red with embarrassment. Aaron looked down at his shirt in confusion, seeing all the tears and gashes. Even with her manicured and trimmed fingernails, they were still sharper than his. He just shrugged and giggled before casually rolling it up and tossing the now trash shirt over the back of  the seat. Anna bit her lip as she hungrily stared down at him, but failed to account for the movement as she lunged forwards as Aaron moved back into place. Both ending up yelping and groaning as Anna’s large teeth smashed against Aaron’s lips. </p><p>“OW! FUCK! Damnit!” Aaron growled, rubbing and groaning quietly as he tested his lips. Anna’s ears folded back and rubbed her own mouth as she whined to herself. “Goddamnit! Stupid!” Anna mumbled, shaking her head. She turned and sighed sadly as Aaron softly stroked her head and ears. </p><p>“God, I am really batting a thousand today” Anna groaned and forced a smile to combat Aaron’s frown. Aaron opened his mouth to say something but she pushed him back into the seat and took a deep breath, starting to move away. She could almost stand in the cab as she stepped to the side. The concern on Aaron’s face was easily visible in the dull light as he started to sit up, thinking he had to salvage the situation. Anna’s tail pushed him gently back into the seat as she smiled. “Don’t worry hun, i’ll make it all better” Anna gave her best sultry grin as she raised her hands to her shoulders. </p><p>Aaron relaxed as he watched her slowly writhe out of what she called her “Country girl” overalls. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as his mouth got increasingly dry and hot and the blood left his upper head very quickly. Anna giggled at the slackjaw expression on his face and made a show of sliding her only piece of clothing besides her purple panties down her tail and letting it hit the truck floor with a plop. </p><p>Anna grinned and forced herself to slow down as she slid back into Aaron’s lap, almost panting with excitement. “So, did I make it better?” she giggled nervously, almost breaking the sexy illusion that is if Aaron wasn’t completely enthralled with her already. Aaron didn’t answer, but the hard, hot throb under her that made her gasp sharply gave her all the answer she needed as Aaron grabbed her waist possessively and pulled her against his bare chest. Fur rubbing against skin, her hard nipples pressing into him. Aaron slid one hand up her ribs to her chest while the other slid around her shoulder to guide her head to his lips. </p><p>More deep passionate making out and dry humping turned the truck cab into a moist furnace, the windows beginning to fog as the spicy smell of arousal and sex overwhelmed the two. Anna almost melts into it, getting more grabby and twitchy as the minutes ticked by, one of her hands sliding around to squeeze Aaron’s shaft through his jeans even as she did her best to aim herself to grind her wetness against it. </p><p>She started whimpering into the kisses and her rubbing started to get more like she was trying to get him off through his jeans. She was getting antsy and Aaron couldn’t handle much more of it! Usually they stopped about here, before things got too heated. But Anna was usually wearing more clothes. Tonight was definitely the night.</p><p>Anna grinned as Aaron let out a low groan as she squeezed his shaft again, giving a quick shudder as he took a deep breath. </p><p>“Guess it’s my turn now?” Aaron chuckled, with Anna practically bouncing in his lap like a little kid.  </p><p>“Showme, showme, showme!” Anna giggles and slips onto the seat next to him. Aaron still blushed and squirmed bashfully as it came his turn to strip for her. He at least tried to make it sexy, as sexy as unzipping and wiggling his hips to push his pants down could be. Anna practically drooled at the bulge in his underwear but even she had to cover her eyes and squirm as Aaron paused and hooked his thumbs under his waistband. She playfully batted at him as she noticed him staring at her before he lifted his hips and let his underwear slip to his ankles. Aaron didn’t think her eyes could get much wider as she leaned in for a closer look. He swallowed and cleared his throat, shifting through several shades of red, waiting for any sign of her approval. </p><p>Instead he frowns as she giggles when it throbbed and bounced, her light giggling turning into very unlady-like cackling and snorting as she batted it around with her hands. </p><p>Aaron grumbled and crossed his arms, moving away slightly. </p><p>Anna finally noticed the look on Aaron’s face and she managed to at least try to look apologetic. “Sorry, sorry! I couldn’t help it!” she stifles a few more giggles before biting her lip. “It’s so different and springy! Warm too..” Anna grins. </p><p>Aaron still trying to recover from his slightly hurt pride only huffed “Different, cause you’ve seen so many dicks in your life?”</p><p>Anna just rolled her eyes “oh please, You forget I work on a farm? And all my brothers are teenagers. You know I've seen weird penises.” Anna snorted. Aaron cooled off slightly and then blinked, furrowing his brow. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s true..wait you’ve seen your brothers?” Aaron started, then interrupted himself mid-thought. Anna gave a mock-gag and shivered “PLEASE, Don’t ruin the mood, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught them after a shower or mid wank!” Anna grimaced and stuck out her tongue before sliding across the seat and smiling as she slowly slid her hand up Aaron’s thighs to his dick. </p><p>“Yours however, Much more appealing” She almost purred, moving to snuggle against him even as Aaron watched her hand rub herself between her legs. Any upset on Aaron’s part was quickly forgotten and he was back to twitching hardness in moments while her soft curious hand explored his junk. Aaron happily spread his legs a little more, watching her ass and tail as she spread herself across the seat. He swallowed hard and panted heavily, twitching a little as she kissed along his thigh before diving into his crotch and burying her nose in his pubes for a deep sniff. Aaron squirmed slightly, a strange gesture but he figured it was because of her sensitive nose. Still hot and made even better as Anna pulled away from his crotch, drooling. </p><p>She slurped and wiped her chin as she regained consciousness from the dreamy look in her eyes. Aaron could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he watched Anna, not sure what else to do. Anna shivered, her fur fluffing up as she sighed slowly “Okay...so..Here I go” she mumbled more to herself than anything else. Aaron once again opened his mouth to give his own rehearsed speech about “If she wasn’t ready..” but he never managed to make words form as Anna grabbed his cock and automatically started working her soft smooth palms up and down his throbbing shaft. His practiced and very real concern for his girlfriend dissolved like sugar in the rain as she jerked him off, definitely making him feel huge in her smaller, agile hands. </p><p>Anna was never one to hold back of course, so when she saw a glistening drip of fluid on his dick, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue across his tip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>